


“...in the city lights.”

by minlverr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minlverr/pseuds/minlverr
Summary: Mark is out on the balcony, whistling. Johnny joins him, what could happen?
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	“...in the city lights.”

Late at “night”, around 2 a.m, Mark sat on the balcony. As he played around with the strings of his guitar, the wind blew, a cool breeze hitting him. None of the lights were on in the dorm, only lights from the city reflected on him.

* * *

Sitting in his bed, lights off, Johnny scrolled through Instagram on his phone. Haechan was with the dreamies, so he had the room to himself. A new post from Mark popped up, him on the balcony. It was 2 photos of him posing, but the last slide was a video. Mark was whistling a part of “Luxury” and playing the guitar. _That’s where the whistling is coming from._ Johnny swiped out of Instagram and went to messages.

_J: You’re on the balcony? Mind if i join you?_

A few minutes later, Mark responds.

_M: now? i mean sure. if you want?_

_J: Give me a minute or 2_.

Johnny grabbed his slides and phone, before heading out.

* * *

A click could be heard from the door, making Mark jolt a bit. Ah really? His leg started bouncing a bit, his heart rate speeding up, he was nervous. They hang out all the time, they spend so much time together, but he doesn’t know why now he’s suddenly like this.

_“Markie.”_ A whisper came from the other side of the sliding door.

“Come out, it’s nice.”

Johnny slid the door open, closing it behind him before sitting on a chair next to Mark. Mark looked him up and down swiftly, and that was enough, because Jesus Christ, _he looked hot._ His hair was a slight mess, he was wearing black sweats, a nicely fitted black shirt, and _rings._ Mark looked away quickly. 

“You weren’t lying, it really is nice out.” Johnny spoke, looking at the city. _Holy shit he looks good._

“What’re you doing out? Can’t sleep?” Johnny said as he turned to look at Mark.

Mark held eye contact with him for a few seconds before looking away. “Nah man, my mind is all over the place.”

Johnny raised his eyebrow, silently asking him to continue on.

”It’s just..” Mark trailed off. He couldn’t just say, _“Hey man I'm in love with you.”_ It would mess up everything that they had. 

“You don’t have to say what’s keeping you up.” Johnny placed his hand on Mark’s thigh, squeezing a bit.

Mark bit his lip. _Should he say?_ ”I’ll tell you soon, when I have the confidence to do so.” He muttered the last part. 

Johnny nodded, hand still slightly squeezing on Mark’s thigh. Mark looked down at it. _It’s warm._

”Anything new?” Mark started after a minute of silence.

”Nothing really. Yuta’s trying to get me to go in dating apps, saying I’m lonely and I need someone to sparkle my life.” Johnny said, laughing.

”Still?” Mark laughed too.

”Yes still. I don’t need anyone, I have you.” Johnny smiled, looking back at the city. 

Mark blushed, turning red. “Ah hyung, don’t say things like that.” He lightly smacked his Johnny’s arm. 

Johnny chucked, sending shivers down Mark’s spine. 

_“Hyung looks good in the city lights,”_ Mark thought, looking up at him in awe.

”Thanks.” 

_Huh? Oh my god._

Mark couldn’t say anything, he would stumble upon his words.

_Fuck it._ “Hyung, I like you.”

Smiling softly, Johnny responds, “I know. I like you too.”

Mark couldn’t speak, couldn’t think.

”Can I kiss you?” Johnny spoke.

Right away, Mark responds. “Yes please.”

They both meet halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I honestly might change this story up a bit, my friend requested this, and I love the duo, but I don’t know how I feel about this story-


End file.
